


I'm not fooling myself

by icywind



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Circus Performer Clint Barton, M/M, Misunderstandings, Student Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind
Summary: Clint wants to surprise his long distant boyfriend.





	I'm not fooling myself

 

 

Clint took a deep breath to calm the nervously excited butterflies in his stomach and knocked on the door. Nothing happened for a tick longer than he expected but then a vaguely familiar voice called out that it was coming. Soon after the door opened and Clint saw...Sam he was pretty sure his name was – one of Bucky's roommates at least because the face was one he'd seen in the background of the window on Skype – and he offered him a bright smile. 

“Oh hey – it's the circus kid. Bucky – your circus guy is here!” Sam yelled back into the suite and Clint's smile dimmed a little because he wasn't a fucking kid. He was eighteen and even if he hadn't been forced to be an adult years earlier that was the benchmark for everyone joining adulthood so there was no reason for him to be called a kid. 

“I was expecting you to be a little taller with the way Buck goes on about you,” maybe-Sam said before bellowing again “Buuuuuuck get your ass out of bed.”

“I hate you so much Wilson,” Bucky's voice called back and Clint's heart stuttered because he lo-liked that voice very much and as it turned out Bucky slept in his boxers – and that was a lovely view. “Wait – Clint?” Bucky's face went from sleepy to confused and he literally rubbed his eyes before looking at Clint again. “What – what are you doing here?”

“Hmmm? Clint's here?” Another voice said and an absolutely staggeringly attractive blonde, also in boxers, came up behind and leaned against Bucky. 

Clint's stomach instantly fell to roughly his ankles and the smile on his face dimmed. 

“I um, this, I wanted to surprise you but this...this was a mistake...” Bucky had been sleeping with another guy. Clint backed away in two large steps. “Sorry, sorry-” then turned and practically bolted down the hallway.

“Wait kid-” maybe-Sam tried and Clint thought he heard Bucky make a noise or yell after him but his hearing wasn't that great with the aids he had and even worse with how his heart was pounding and there was a rushing noise because well wasn't this his life?

He hadn't expected any more than a tumble with Bucky when he'd first met him when the circus had come to town but the older boy had surprised him by coming back every night that week and they'd ended up exchanging numbers and Bucky had actually kept in contact with him.

Clint had thought they were friends at least, if not something more – he'd at least thought the sex had been pretty darn great anyway – but he'd been kidding himself hadn't he? Bucky was in college, what would he want with a circus brat like Clint other than that initial little summertime fling?

Stupid stupid stupid he chanted in his head as he kept running. He spotted a good tree within minutes of making it out of the dorm and he sprinted towards it, hoisting himself up with little effort and losing himself in the branches. Of course, while the temperatures were unseasonably warm enough to feel like spring, the foliage knew better and Clint knew he couldn't actually hide in the tree itself – but from the tree it was child's play to get onto the roof of the building it was next to. He slipped behind a duct and curled himself into a little ball of misery, trying and failing not to cry. 

So much for not being a kid, he thought, angrily wiping away tears.

He couldn't hide there forever but he could stay long enough that Bucky and his pals would figure he'd gone and then he could slip back down and make his way back to the bus station to trade in his ticket for one that left sooner and return to the circus in shame. 

Barney would have a field day with him when he got back. He could just here it now: “That'll teach you to reach above what we are. He ain't our kind, what would he want with you?” 

At least Trick wouldn't be like that. He'd just chide Clint for foolishly chasing tail and remind him that he'd lost a few days of work doing it and tell him to get back at it.

He was so lost in thought and the duct so noisy that he didn't notice someone else was on the roof until a pair of bare feet appeared in his vision. He jerked back with a squawk, ending up on his back looking up at Bucky's bare chest where he hadn't had time to zip his hoodie.

“Clint! I can' explain that wasn't – that was just – I'm sorry, are you okay? I am not sleeping with Steve, well we slept in the same bed but he's like my brother and – I'm – you came to visit me – and and...” The words came out in a jumbled flow as Bucky dropped to his jean clad knees to get closer to Clint. 

Clint blinked at him as he tried to parse the word vomit.

“Hi,” Bucky said sitting cross legged in front of him. “How about I start over?”

“I'm sorry.” Clint said for lack of anything else to say.

“Don't be sorry – you tried to surprise me, that's awesome.”

“Except for that guy-”

“Who is like a brother and totally sleeping with Sam in the biblical sense.”

“And just sleeping with you in the sleep sense?”

“Yeah,” Bucky ducked his head. “We just finished midterms but Sam has more studying to do so we crashed on my bed. I'm kicking him out though.”

“Yeah?” Clint finally sat up and tried not to stare at Bucky's chest, instead focusing on his toes. Man, how stupid was he about Bucky that he found his toes attractive?

“Yeah- my super hot boyfriend that can monkey up a tree in like five seconds flat is in town.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Well, I'm kinda hoping he feels that way.” 

“I um...I think maybe he could.” Clint replied, raising his eyes to Bucky's and feeling himself flush with happiness at the look he was given.

“Great!” Bucky said, holding out an arm so he could stroke Clint's face. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Clint responded in kind before leaning in to press their lips together in a kiss. Not so foolish afterall.

 

 


End file.
